Tracking
by BookWorm-Sakina-X3
Summary: Une série de mystérieux meurtre envahi l'école de Poudlard. Quand le malheur frappe l'entourage de Rose Weasley, celle-ci décide de se mettre en chasse et de trouver le tueur. La piste la mène à soupçonner Scorpius Malfoy, une jeune homme plutôt étrange.


_Prologue _

Il était là.

J'entendais le craquement des feuilles sous ses pas, sentant la distance entre nous deux diminuer à chaque secondes.

-Rose ? Tu es là ? Demanda-t-il avec une pointe de colère que fit légèrement trembler sa voix.

Je frissonnai. Il fallait que je me ressaisisse et le plus vite possible si je ne voulais pas me faire trucider dans cette forêt lugubre. Je scrutai l'endroit où je me trouvais, c'est-à-dire derrière un rocher pas très large planté au milieu d'une entendue d'arbres gigantesques. La lune était cachée par les arbres et le peu de lumière qui filtrait à travers, ne m'aidais pas à y voir nettement ce qui m'entourait. Même en plissant les yeux, je n'apercevais que de vagues ombres floues.

-Oh allé Rose ! On est ami, non ? Je ne te veux pas de mal je t'assure !

Je dû me mordre la langue pour ne pas éclater en sanglot. Je devais demeurer immobile le temps de trouver un plan pour me sortir de là. Je plaqua doucement ma main sur mes lèvres pour comprimer le bruit de ma respiration. Si seulement j'avais ma baguette ! Une bouffé d'indignation me submergea. Bon sang, je lui avais fait confiance ! Malgré les avertissement d'Albus et de James,qui avait maintes fois tenté de m'ouvrir les yeux, j'en avais fait qu'a ma tête et les avais envoyé promené en leur riant aux nez. J'aurais dû me rendre à l'évidence bien avant, un être aussi vil ne pouvait pas changer ! C'était tout bonnement impossible. Pourtant j'avais espéré me tromper. Je secoua énergiquement la tête pour me débarrasser de ses pensées qui me torturais l'esprit depuis que j'étais assise ici. Ce n'était pas le moment de rêvasser, je le sentais qui s'approchait vers le rocher où je me cachais. J'allais bientôt être découverte. Dans un geste de panique, je me mis à tâtonner le sol, à la recherche d'une quelconque arme , faisant crépiter les feuilles sous mes mains...

Trop tard ! Mon agresseur se stoppa net en entendant le faible bruit que produisaient les feuilles et après un court instant d'hésitation se dirigea droit vers ma cachette. J'eus à peine le temps de prendre un bâton assez large, l'agrippant de toutes mes forces, que deux puissantes mains m'attrapèrent par le col et me jetèrent en avant avec violence. Mes mains restèrent cramponnées au gros bout de bois que je n'avais pas lâchée malgré la violence du choc. Je sentis un liquide chaud au goût métallique couler dans ma bouche amenant avec lui une intense douleur. Mais je ne fit même pas attention à ce détail car je vis mon agresseur se pencher et m'assener un coup en pleins dans ma mâchoire déjà endoloris.

-Ça t'apprendra à te mêler des affaires des autres, trainée !

Sur ces bonnes paroles, il enchaîna avec une série de coup de pieds dans le ventre, me crachant par la même occasion toute sa haine à la figure. Mes larmes se mélangeaient au sang, étouffant mes sanglots. J'aurais voulu atténuer la douleur par n'importe quel moyen. Si seulement quelqu'un pouvait m'aider ! L'image d'Albus s'insinua soudain dans mon esprit, suivi d'un autre que je fus étonnée de voir surgir dans un pareil moment. Mais il est vrai que bien que j'avais douté de la mauvaise personne, _il _a tout fait pour me protéger de ce salopard ! Quand je pense à toutes les méchancetés que je lui avais craché au visage, toutes les fois où j'avais douté de lui ou encore toutes les fois où je l'avais lâchement abandonné, je me dégoutait moi même et en venais même à penser que je méritais ce qui m'arrivait. Cependant Je n'avais pas le droit de mourir maintenant, dans les mains de ce traitre sans cervelle ! Je sentis ma résistance lâcher peu à peu et les coups devenaient plus dur à supporter au fur et à mesure que les minutes s'écoulaient. Sentant ce relâchement, l'homme avait baissé sa grade. C'était l'occasion ou jamais pour tenter de me défendre. Je me relevai rapidement mais non sans difficulté. J'avais la tête qui tournais et mes jambes tremblaient comment des feuilles. Mais je restais tout de même campée sur ma position, tous mes sens en alertes. Je vis mon agresseur écarquiller les yeux, il semblait étonné par ma résistance et ne bougea pas d'un cils. J'avais donc quelques minutes pour le prendre par surprise avant qu'il se ressaisisse complètement. Ce fumier allait voir de quel bois se chauffaient les Weasley ! Je m'élançais ver lui et, lui saisissant les cheveux, tentai de cogner sa tête contre le rocher. Il me prit les poignets pour me faire lâcher prise. Je voulu jeter mon assaillant à terre, mais il comprit mon intention et s'écarta vivement, me faisant perdre l'équilibre et m'envoyant rouler à terre.

-Tu te défend pas trop mal pour une trainée ! Me nargua-t-il de sa voix perçante.

Je voulu me relever pour augmenter la distance entre nous mais mes bras refusaient de bouger, trop mal en point pour tolérer un seul mouvement. Je levai la tête pour scruter son visage. Son nez était en sang et des gouttes de sueur perlaient sur son front. Je vis ses yeux remplient de haine et de dégout me lancer des éclaires, il était prêt à se jeter sur moi comme un chien enragé.

-J'espère que vous pourrirez en enfer ! Hurlai-je d'une voix sanglotante, redoutant ce que mon agresseur pouvait me faire.

Je lui cracha au pied pour accompagné mes mots.

-Sale Garce ! Vorcifia-t-il en m'envoyant toute la haine possible à travers ces mots.

L'homme plongea la main dans la poche arrière de son jean et en sorti un couteau. Je vis la lame étinceler dans ma direction plus menaçante que jamais. Mon bâton avait échoué à quelques mètres de moi, rendant toute tentative de le ramasser impossible. Je n'avais plus qu'a attendre le coup fatale. Je fermai les yeux, résigné à en finir au plus vite.

_Voilà, j'espère que ce début vous plaira. N'hésitez surtout pas à critiquer ce prologue, au contraire je suis toute ouïe pour entendre les défauts de mon texte, ça me permettra de m'améliorer. Si vous avez des questions demandez moi également, j'y répondrai aussi bien que je le peux ! ^^_


End file.
